We Fight Together
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Darky was once an author who loved One Piece. She had a pretty good life, most things considering. She had good friends and a wonderful little brother. But that all changed when she's thrown into the One Piece world and forced to be auctioned off as a slave to one of the Celestial Dragons. Like many other slaves, she was saved by the Straw Hats. Author Insert Story!
1. Prologue: A Slave's Life

**Just the prologue... :3**

* * *

" _The bid goes to Saint Charloss, for his bid of 300,000,000!"_

Those words have always haunted me…. Before then… I can't think of it…

Crying will result in my death. I was sold into slavery; to be a slave for those I hate. The Celestial Dragons…

That was three years ago.

Things began to look better, though, when my master and his family went to the Slave Auction in Sabaody. They took me with them, just in case my master's human slave failed.

Barians were stronger than normal humans, after all.

I watched as Roronoa Zoro tried to kill my master, only for Jewelry Bonney to save him.

I watched as Monkey D Luffy punched my master.

And I watched as Silvers Rayleigh freed me.

And I watched as the Straw Hats dragged me back with them accidentally. Rayleigh asked Shakuyaku if they could take me in, as it was apparently obvious to him I had nowhere to go, and nothing to do.

Then the Straw Hats and Rayleigh left. Shakuyaku sat me next to an Octopus fishman, and asked me some questioned that I barely answered.

Until she asked me if I wanted the Claw of the Celestial Dragons off my back. I immediately nodded my head. She warned me that it would hurt.

I had laughed bitterly, saying that it was fine and to do it. I wanted the mark _off_. Shakky replaced it with a spider marking.

I was then asked what my name was, and whether or not I wanted to help her out in her bar.

I told her my name was Darky, and that I wouldn't mind helping her, as she was giving me a roof over my head.

She smiled, stating that I wasn't as traumatized as most slaves.

I stayed there for two years.

" _I was a slave for a year… And I was Shakky-san's helper for two. I don't remember how I got here, in the One Piece World, but I know that I will watch… wait… and listen. I can't save anyone… because I can't change history."_

* * *

 **Heh... Heh... I'm sensing someone will now be after the Celestial Dragon's heads... Heh... heh...**

 **Review please! :3**


	2. Hooded Swordsman and the Rip-Off Bar

"The Hooded Swordsman of Sabaody Archipelago…" a boy spoke out. He had blonde hair, sunglasses, a long green scarf, and wore mainly yellow. He had a few guns strapped to his belt.

The boy grinned, pushing up his glasses.

He had a paper in his hands, "... Is a girl, due to the sight of large boobs. She's said to be a worse criminal than the Pirates."

"Well, she does have a 120,000,000 beli bounty." spoke another boy, who was wearing glasses, "I see why. She keeps on attacking and killing Marines!"

"Why are you a Pirate again?" asked the final male, who wore clothes with both flame and ice decorations.

G laughed, "He's not a Pirate! He's a Cabin boy, remember, Nan?"

Nan chuckled, "True."

"So are you!"

Nan slumped over, "Don't remind me…"

They heard robotics not fair off…

And then there was an explosion right next to Nan.

"...! What the heck?!" Flash yelped out. Nan's eyes widened as a Pacifista slowly walked over to them, shooting at them with its lasers.

"Damn!" G cursed. He didn't know much about the Pacifistas, only that they were hard to beat and were based off a Shichibukai. He went to shoot at the Pacifista, using his modified guns that he had 'programmed' to grab some of his innate, in this world, magic power and shoot out lightning.

Nan took out his currently-sheathed keyblades and went to slash at the pacifista as it squirmed under the power of G's lightning. Flash took out a bat that looked like it was coated in Kairoseki.

However, Nan's nor G's attacks truly made the Pacifista go down.

Something cut off the Pacifistas's head.

"How weak. Can't even kill one Pacifista." the person who had defeated the pacifista groaned. The person sounded like a girl, and a familiar one at that. The trio looked at her, seeing a hooded cape colored black and lined in blue and styled in the same way as Rayleigh's over a purple shirt with a white spider, one that looked heavily like a tarantula, on it, black pants with green spots, and knee-high white boots that were heeled. She held a fancy-looking katana-rapier that she seemed to expertly use.

"Who the hell are you?" Nan questioned, eyes narrowing and bracing himself in case she was an enemy. The girl pouted from underneath her hood.

"You're the Hooded Swordsman, aren't you?" G asked, eyes narrowing as well.

"Was it that obvious?" Hooded Swordsman asked.

"Yes." G deadpanned. Hooded Swordsman laughed, pulling off her hood, showing long dark brown hair that was pulled into a side braid, vibrant, yet dull, hazel eyes that changed into either green, gold, or a yellowish green every once in awhile, tanned, lightly freckled skin, and a face-splitting grin looking like that of an Inheritor's.

"It's been awhile, Otouto! I see you're still young. How long has it been since ya'll fell outta contact with me?" Darky questioned cheerfully.

"Three months." G replied.

"Boo! A month to my year. I'm turning nineteen next week, shihihihihi!" She looked at the destroyed Pacifista, "We should get to Shakky-baa-san's bar." She lunged and grabbed the trio, and they suddenly got the feeling of being split into two and reforming.

To be basic, Nan and Flash went to throw up, while G simply shuddered and entered Shakky's Rip-Off bar, his elder sister following behind after sheathing her weapon.

"Baa-san! I'm back!"

"Good! Mind checking over Duval and the Rosy Life Riders?"

"Sure! You have a few customers! They're my nakama, so try not to rip 'em off too badly!"

"You got it."

Darky went to the back, while Shakky went to the front, and allowed G's crew -The Lightning Shadow Pirates- to have free reign, saying that Darky would pay off what they took.

She also gave G a large sack of caramel free of charge.

* * *

 **Review! :3**


	3. Discovery

"Join my crew, Darky!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Cause Sabaody is my home! I ain't leaving Baa-san or Jiji!"

"But this is the only place where you're NOT a skrub!"

"I ain't goin', goddammit! Where the hell are ya'll going, anyway?!"

"To the New World!"  
"...You'll die. And you don't even know how to get there!"

"Then tell me and join!"

"Go through Fishman island. You'll need your ship coated, but I can do that. Jiji taught me. And I ain't joinin'."

"Join meh!"

"No!"

* * *

"Coating will take about three days." Darky spoke, holding her own coating materials, "Pay Baa-san about a thousand beli. I'm doing this cheap considering ya'll are nakama." with that, she skipped off, heading towards the Grove that G left his ship at. G just went back inside Shakky's Rip Off Bar, where Flash and Nan were.

He sat on the couch, where Shakky tossed him a caramel from the counter.

"I bet you're wonderin' why, 'Lightning God' G." Shakky spoke.

"Huh?" G looked over and blinked.

"Why she won't join you." Shakky clarified, "It's simple, and I think you should know."

"Then why?" Nan questioned.

"She believes she owes her life to Rayleigh and I, and that she can't leave until she pays off her debt." Shakky said.

"What do you mean?" G questioned, frowning.

"Rayleigh saved her from a life of slavery." Shakky spoke seriously, "And I took away the Claw of the Dragon that marked her as less than human."

* * *

 **Please review.**


End file.
